The present invention relates to generally a camera of the type wherein an instant print film is loaded, exposed and immediately developed into a print.
There have been invented and demonstrated various types of camera wherein an instant print film including a developing and fixing agent is loaded and unloaded manually or automatically from the camera after exposure and is immediately developed into a print. In general, the development of an exposed film is much susceptible to the environmental temperature, and the development of an instant print film is no exception. For instance, assume that the instant print films be developed for a predetermined time interval regardless of the environmental temperature. Then when the environmental temperature is high, the print thus developed exhibits a pronounced dark tone. On the other hand when the environmental temperature is low, the print exhibits a light tone. Therefore a user must sense the environmental temperature depending upon his experience and a sixth sense or with a thermometer so that he may suitably adjust an exposure value and/or developing time interval so as to minimize the adverse effects of the environmental temperature on the qualities of a print.
However one cannot exactly sense the environmental temperature depending upon his experience and a sixth sense alone, and it is very inconvenient for him to always carry a thermometer in order to measure the environmental temperature every time when he takes a picture. Furthermore when the user neglects to measure the environmental temperature and adjust the developing time interval and/or exposure value, no satisfactory print acan be obtained.